Friends and Brothers Alike
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Fili and Kili secretly make a pact to protect and look after Bilbo after the incident with the trolls. The problem is that Thorin is looking after him better than Fili and Kili are, even if the Hobbit hasn't earned Thorin's respect yet. Starts with the trolls incident and beyond. Book!verse and Movie!Verse & slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Friends and Brothers Alike

 **Full Summary:** Fíli and Kíli promise to look after and protect Bilbo after the incident with the trolls better than they did before. The problem is that Thorin is looking after him better than Fili and Kili are, even if the Hobbit hasn't earned Thorin's respect yet. Starts with the trolls incident and beyond. Slight AU. Tauriel/Kíli in the future. Friends and Brothers Alike, a working title.

 **Characters**

 **Pairings:** Tauriel/Kili (in the future)

Earlier in the journey, Fili and Kili were absolutely careless. Bilbo approached Fíli and Kíli with their supper for the evening, sent in by Bofur. He came by them. He wasn't sure what they were staring at, but he remembered that Thorin charged them to look after the ponies. No, they were up to no good, but Bilbo didn't know how to react. So he tried the dinner stunt he'd do with his cousin, Falco when he was sleeping, and Bilbo said food was ready to wake him up. The Hobbit came in between the tho dwarves.

"Boys, supper's ready if you're interested," Bilbo said with the bowls in each of his hands.

"Oh, thank you Master Hobbit," Fíli said. He took the bowls out of Bilbo's hands and shoved it in Kíli's. Then he put his hands on Bilbo's shoulders. "You're services are no longer required."

He tried to push him, but Bilbo dug his heals in the dirt and Fíli released him.

"All right, what is going on," Bilbo said. "What's the problem."

Fíli and Kíli nervously looked at each other and then at Bilbo.

"Fine. If you must know—" Fili said.

"—we have covered a slight problem," Kíli finished for his brother.

"We had sixteen ponies."

Now there's fourteen," Fíli said.

They followed the light, and the trolls, seeing Bilbo go in himself. The real reason it went down was that Bilbo was forced by Fili and Kili, abandoning the Hobbit later. Thorin Oakenshield watched as his nephews came, running in.

"Oh great, what did you two do this time?" Thorin asked Fili and Kili

"Uncle, we have a problem," Fíli said.

"Well , we don't know how to put it but—" Kíli said nervously.

"Come on, spit it out," Thorin said, shooting a stare to Kíli.

"Trolls," Fili answered for his brother and Thorin looked back at Fíli, tearing his gaze from Kíli. "Bilbo went after them."

"Wait, you let him go alone?" Bofur asked, overhearing them and was fond of the Hobbit by now. Thorin shook his head.

"I knew the halfling would be nothing but trouble," Thorin said. He grabbed his ax. "Come on, let's save our burglar."

Dwarves followed him and Fili and Kili led them to where they needed to go.

 **~Line Division~**

The Dwarves, after their failed attempt, were put into sacks. Bilbo was one of them too. They talked about cooking them, getting really feisty about it.

"Wait, you are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo shouted.

"You can't reason with them, Master Hobbit, they're half-wits!" Dori shouted to him.

"Half wits Dori? What does that make us?" Bofur asked sarcastically.

"I have no idea!" Dori shouted. 'Perhaps quarter-wits."

"No, the seasoning," Bilbo corrected the trolls, jumping up and down.

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them?" Bilbo said, and then he gestured to the dwarves in sacks next to him. "You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" William snapped.

"Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk," the othe rtroll said.

"Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um..." Bilbo thought for a moment. The trolls demanded the secret. "Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!:

Everyone, even Thorin were starting to clammor.

"Tom, get me filleting knife," bERT SAID.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on." The Troll said. "Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!"

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." Tom said. He took Bombur and started to eat him.

"Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Bilbo cried. "Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes.

Tom exclaimed and throws down Bombur in disgust.

"In-in fact, they all have," Bilbo said. "They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Óin asked.

"Yeah, we don't have parasites!" Kili shouted. "You have parasites!"

Thorin realized that Bilbo was trying to get them out of this and kicked Kili to shut up. They all said they were infected.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" William asked Bilbo. "You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

'Ferret?" Bilbo said angered.

"Fools?" Bert asked.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted. It was Gnadalf sitting on top of the Rock.

"Who's that?" WIlliam asked.

"No idea," Bert said.

"Can we eat him too?" Tom said.

With hsi staff, Gandalf slammed it into the cliff and the sun light';s rays had finally hit the Trolls, turning them all to stone. The Dwarves were finally free.

 **~Line Division~**

"What the Hell are you playing at!" Thorin shouted and Bilbo stepped back a little bit from the leader of the Company of Dwarves. Bilbo was not in a mood to be yelled at like a child. "You decide to go into a troll camp and rescue four of our ponies while risking yourself and my entire company?"

"Well, I—" Bilbo said.

"What possessed you to do it?" Thorin cut him off.

"After Myrtle was one of the four," Bilbo answered.

"Thorin," Kili said, "leave him alone."

Thorin's gaze did not leave Bilbo's sight.

"The truth is we sent Bilbo in to the troll camp to retrieve the ponies," Fili said.

Thorin's gaze turned from Bilbo to the boys.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. Thorin breathed heavily for a second before dumbing it down.

-"I thought your mother and I raised the two of you better. Next time the two of you are introuble, don't go looking for more of it," Thorin warned his nephews. He then walked back up to Mr. Baggins. "And you, Master Baggins, whenever you encounter trouble, you come and find me, not listen to my two bungling sister-sons. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Bilbo said, bowing his head down. Thorin jerked his head for Bilbo to leave. No one knew what was next.

 **~Line Division~**

When Thorin saw that the dwarves were dressing each ither back in their tunics, leathers, and furs, he approached Gandalf.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked.

"To look ahead," Gandalf answered.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked, a smile on his face.

"Looking behind. Nasty business," Gandalf said cheerfully. "Still they all are in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that."

Thorin accepted that answer in silence.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf said, looking at the Mountain trolls.

"Since when the mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands," Gandalf said. They both glanced at each other in realization. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby," Thorin said turning away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Last night, we almost got our hobbit killed," Fíli whispered to his brother after Gandalf and Thorin took a group of dwarves down the caves. Kíli looked back at his brother.

"Yes, and what's your point?" Kíli asked. "We already know that we're both irresponsible. I think that's clear enough, don't you think, brother."

That's not the point," Fíli said. "I think we should go and apologize to Master Baggins.

"Fine, you go first," Kili told his brother.

"How about both of us together?" Fíli suggested. Kíli agreed with that.

Fíli and Kili both walked away and saw Bilbo helping with packing. He stopped and looked at the two lads.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked, shooting them a questionable look.

"Hi Bilbo, Fíli has something to—" Kili started.

Fíli cleared his throat after hearing his name and realising that Kili was blaming him more than Kili was going to say.

"I mean we have something to say," Kíli corrected.

we just wanted to apologize for last night," Fíli said. "You know, abandoning to the trolls. I guess we should have been more careful and not abandon you to those foul creatures.

"Mm-hm, and?" Bilbo asked.

"We're sorry," Fíli and Kíli said simultaneously.

"And proving that we're sorry, we'll help you with sword fighting, if there is a sword for you.

"Between you and me," Bilbo said. He leaned in to whisper, "I never handled a sword before. The closest thing to a sword I had was a butter knife."

"Really?" Fili and Kili asked.

"I knew you'd react like that!" Bilbo exclaimed, causing both the boys' faces smiling.

"Well, we didn't mean anything by it, did we Fili?" Kili asked.

"No we do not, brother," Fili answered.

Bilbo left the brothers at the sound of Gandalf calling out his name. The hobbit turned away from the two dwarf brothers.

"I've got an idea, but it might sound dumb," Kíli said.

"Well, I'm all ears, Kee," Fili whispered back at his brother adn the two of them began to conspire while Bilbo talked to Gandalf

 **~Line Division~**

"Here, this is about your size," Gandalf said, offering Bilbo the sword. He took the sword reluctantly.

"I can't take this," Bilbo said.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby," Gandalf explained.

The Hobbit looked to make sure none of the dwarves were listening. Though he did tell Fíl and Kíli that he never handled a sword, Gandalf could be the third and last one to know he did not.

"I have...I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo whispered.

"And I hope you never have to, but if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one," Gandalf whispered.

" Something's coming!" Thorin cried.

"Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf called to the dwarves.

He ignored Bilbo calling for him. The Hobbit unseathed the sword from its pocket and looked at it befor eturning to help his companions defend themselves from the upcoming. They were ready for whatever was coming until it revealed another wizard riding on a sleigh of rabbits. Most of their mouths dropped open.

They put their swords back.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf said. The dwarves took the message that this wizard was a friend of Gandalf ans put their weapons away. Gandalf approached his comrade. "What on earth are you doing here?"

They talked quietly until Gandalf took out the stick insect of Radagast's mouth.

"It's just a stick insect," Radagast said.

 **~Line Division~**

Kíli went to Bilbo who was looking at his new-old sword. Kili and Fili both promised themselves to handle the hobbit a little better, but how much disastrous could it be to look over one kid.

"I thought you said that you didn't ever hold a sword before?" Kili asked. Bilbo looked from his sword and up to them.

"Apparently Gandalf wouldn't leave me alone unless I took it." Bilbo answered, "But that's not the reason why you're here, is it Mister Kili?"

Kili scoffed. "Please. I don't want the 'Mister' in my name. It makes me feel like an old man. Besides, I think you need help trained with that, uh, letter-opener."

"It's not a letter opener, not to me at least. It's perfect for someone my size."

"Whatever you say," Kili said before turning away.

Meanwhile, Thorin was observing Bilbo watch the blade from afar. Kíli recently left so he went to confront him about it in other words, give him a brief lesson in sword fighting.

That is some weapon," Thorin said. The held out his hand. Let me see it. Bilbo started at him for a second before handing it to him. Thorin turned out over back and forth." Hopefully this will do you good in battle." He threw the sword back to Bilbo. "Have you ever used a sword in your life, Master Burglar?" Bilbo didn't say anything.

I'll take the silence as a no then. Hm

Bilbo still didn't say anything as Thorin walked away and unseathed his sword.

"Draw it then."

Bilbo did as he was told and both of them struggled with it for a while. One sword swing, Bilbo tried and fell to the ground.

"You need more work then," Thorin Oakenshield said.

Thorin lent down a hand and Bilbo grabbed onto it as he was pulled back onto his feet. Bilbo sighed as he walked away and sat down exhausted.

"I knew sword fighting would be hard!" Bilbo complained.

"Takes a while to get used to it."

Bilbo Baggins heard the sound of a Warg bit thought it was a wolf. He was frightened and asked Bofur, "Was that a wolf? Are those wolves out there? "

A wolf? No, that was not a wolf," Bofur said.

A warg came out but both were apprehended by Thorin and Dwalin. Thorin declared it was warg scouts, meaning an orc pack was not far behind. Gandalf shouted at THorin at being so careless, and who he told beyond his kin, besides Bilbo. Thorin said he didn't know why. Then,t he grey wizard concluded one thing.

"You're being hunted," the wizard declared.

"I'll drive them off," Radagast declared.

"But these are gundabad Wargs! They'll run you down," Gandalf said.

"Well, these are Rhosgobel Rabbits," the brown wizard said with a smile on his face.


End file.
